Love's Folly
by wrenbailey
Summary: Julie Taylor's life was turned upside down four years ago when her parents were killed by a drunk driver, now struggling to make the rent her life takes another turn when Tim Riggins comes back to Dillon. Reviews are the best!
1. Chapter 1

Julie puckered her lips, coloring her normally pale pink lips with a bright red. Leaning back from the mirror she gave herself a critical look. Her long blonde hair fell down in a straight wave down her back, her bangs were a little to long blocking her eyes and Julie made a mental note to go get a trim on her day off. Running a manicured hand down her side she grimaced at the barely covering bikini for a moment before straightening to her less than usual height atop the four inch heels she was wearing.

"Taylor your on," Julie glared at the bald man at the door, his eyes passed over her in a friendly assessing manner, "Get your ass moving."

Snatching on the tight white shirt and little skirt she wore over her bikini for a total of five seconds Julie gave the man a half-hearted smile, "Sorry Frankie, just thinking to long I guess."

"They don't pay you to think Julie," Frankie whispered as he escorted her from the dressing room to the stage entrance passing several tired looking women on the way who were taking a break, the smoky make-up of their eyes hid nothing of the tiredness they each felt. A few of the women smiled at Julie before resuming their conversations with their friends, the other didn't even notice she passed by. Frankie paused at the stairs, "There is a high tipping one in the middle seat of the third table. Good guy who doesn't use his hands."

"Thanks Frankie," Julie said before making her face go blank and listening as her music was keyed up. Her foot tapping to the beat Julie drew in a shaky breath before walking confidently on stage, her top never even making it past four steps.

* * *

Tim smiled at his brother, setting his duffel bag down on the living room floor, "Well aren't you going to say something."

Billy grinned, walking over he pulled the younger man into a hug, "I missed you little brother."

Tim pulled back a smile curving his lips, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, "I wasn't going to miss my big brother's wedding. After all I have to convince the bride she is with the wrong Riggins brother."

Billy playfully swatted at his brother's head, bending down he grabbed the duffel bag and tossed it into Tim's old room, "I can't wait for you to meet her, sweet little thing-don't know how I ended up with her to tell the truth. But I-."

Tim laughed, looking at his brother he had never seen him this animated before unless it was some harebrained idea that would land him a couple grand in debt. But something in his brother's eyes told him that this was different, and Tim was happy for him. Leaning against the kitchen counter he grinned, "How about the two of us go and meet this wonder woman so that I can see for myself how fantastic she is for myself."

"Your are going to love her," Billy grabbed his keys, glancing at his watch, "It we hurry then we can catch her on her before she leaves work."

Tim gave his brother a pat on the back as he followed him out of the house, pulling the door closed he smiled at the living room that hadn't changed all that much since he had graduated and moved out to go to college. Now almost six years later he was finally back home, and life was finally good for the Riggins brothers. Closing the door he followed his brother to the truck, smiling in a way that if anyone who didn't know him as the part owner of Hendricks and Riggins Construction would have been shocked to see. Climbing into the cab he looked at his brother, "Life is good."

* * *

Julie counted up the tips she had made, her feet aching and propped up on a stool in front of the make up station she shared with three other girls. A pair of loose jogging pants and a stretched out relic of a Dillon Panther t-shirt, throwing the money down on the table top she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"What's wrong Julie?" Julie looked up at Mindy Collette, the woman who had given her a home and second chance after her world had fallen apart. Still slim only the dim lighting of the interior of The Landing Strip could hide the lines of harsh living that were beginning to mark the oldest of the Collette sisters.

"I only made eighty bucks in tips and I have bills that are coming due," Julie bit her lip wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball on the floor of the less than clean dressing room, "I just hate this sometimes you know, I wish I could go back and make it all the way it use to be."

"What back when your parents were alive and you weren't the sole care giver for your baby sister? Julie you have got to stop moping and get over yourself," Mindy snapped, "It isn't perfect but this is your life, now get you ass out of that chair and go make Gracie some dinner or something because that little girl loves you more than anything else in the world and she is depending on you."

Julie smiled, getting to her feet she winced as her feet protested the weight, "Thanks, I needed that kick in the ass."

"Anytime, just remember that tomorrow night you are going to come back and make two-fifty," Mindy gave her an affectionate hug before checking her make-up and walking out to the bar to earn her own rent money.

Julie grabbed her purse, glancing at her watch she cursed as she ran out of the strip club waving to the fellow dancers and Frankie as she left. Jumping in her Father's old SUV she spun out of the parking lot. Flying down the street Julie pulled into the Dillon Elementary with a practiced ease, mumbling under her breath the entire time Julie threw the truck in park and scanned the faces of children getting into cars or waiting. Not seeing her sister Julie cursed as she turned the truck off and got out. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail Julie did a mental take of herself, she was make-up free and only looked a bit grungy but nothing to embarrassing. Flip-flops slapping against the asphalt she walked into the school, her smile false as she nodded to the few people who recognized her or just chose to acknowledge her.

Opening the kindergarten classroom Julie was not surprised to see her sister sitting at a round table by herself coloring, "Gracie."

Gracie looked up her dark blue eyes lighting up when she located her sister at the door, "Julie! I made you a picture."

Julie walked over to her sister, smiling widely as the little girl showed her a picture of a misshapen lump with legs next to two stick figure girls with identical blue eyes and blonde hair. Her sister's teacher smiled kindly at the sisters as she looked up from her desk, Julie gave her a small wave as she crouched down next to her sister. Taking the piece of construction paper she studied the drawings, "Is that you and me?"

"Yep, and that is Larry," Gracie pointed to the misshapen lump, referring to their ungainly looking dog waiting with undoubted impatience for the two of them at home.

"This is really good Gracie," Julie said kissing her sister's plump round cheek, "I think this deserves to go on the fridge good."

"Really?" Gracie clapped her hands, the crayon she was still holding flying out of her hands and rolling across the floor.

Loren McPherson, Gracie's teacher got up to retrieve the errant crayon, "Gracie why don't you put the coloring supplies away, I have to talk to your sister for a minute."

Julie gave her sister another kiss on the cheek as she walked over to join the teacher next to her desk. Loren smiled kindly at the young girl, she was only a few years older than the oldest Taylor girl, and was very understanding of their situation which had made Julie extremely grateful when she ran a few minutes late to pick up her sister.

"The counselor and I were discussing Gracie's progress," Loren began gently, her smile not faltering in the least but still putting Julie on edge. Julie shifted on her feet, her fingers playing with her keys as she tried not to look like a guilty kid and instead an adult responsible for another person's life. Loren picked up some pamphlets, "We think it would be beneficial for Gracie to be put in a program for gifted children, she is finishing her work before the others and usually sits coloring. We think that she would challenge herself more if she were put in an upper level class that demanded more out of her…"

Julie looked over at her sister, "Is it okay if I think about it for a bit? I don't want to put her into something that she can't handle or let's her miss out on things."

"I would never dream of pushing Gracie into something that she didn't want," Loren exclaimed, pushing the pamphlets into Julie's hands, "Here, just read these over and let me know what you think okay?"

"Thanks Miss McPherson, I will let you know," Julie glanced at the pamphlets, walking over to her sister she tucked them into the little girl's purple bookbag, "Alright kid, you ready?"

"Yep," holding her picture firmly in her hands she and Julie waved goodbye to the smiling teacher before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

Tim got out of the truck and slammed the door closed, giving the slightly run down building a dubious look, "You didn't tell me she was a teacher."

"I didn't want to hear the jokes," Billy smirked, walking towards the entrance to the elementary school, "Come on, she is probably locking up her classroom by now."

The two brothers reached the entrance doors just as they were being pushed open, Tim stepped to the side to allow the two blondes through. Pausing as the little girl flashed him a smile from beside her mother, Tim did a double take as he looked from the girl to the mother, "Julie Taylor?"

The blonde in sweats froze, her head shooting up as she looked at him. Her eyes widening in recognition before a smile spread across the same round face that he remembered, "Tim Riggins, I didn't know you were in town."

"I didn't know you still lived here," Tim said as he stepped back to allow the door to close, Billy having rushed through the moment the doorway was clear leaving his brother and the two females on the entrance steps, "Is this your daughter?"

Julie laughed, looking down at the Gracie who was clutching her hand as she shyly batted her eyes at the tall man, "No, this is Gracie."

Tim crouched down giving the girl a charming grin that had gotten him to countless rally girl's pants, "I use to rock you to sleep when you were no bigger than my hands."

Gracie's eyes got wide as she looked at the hands in question, "I've seen your picture on the wall at home. You were on Daddy's winning team."

"Yes I was," Tim smiled, running a hand through his hair he stood back up, "I sent a card when I heard."

Julie gave him a shaky smile, "I got it, thank-you by the way."

Tim sighed suddenly feeling awkward and foolish, not knowing what to do he simply looked at her.

"You are here for Billy and Loren's wedding?" Julie tilted her head to the side, her hand swinging back and forth as Gracie fidgeted.

"Yeah, just got in today," Tim looked at her, taking in the rumpled sweats and the messy hair. The Julie he remembered never walked out of the house less than perfect, but this Julie looked tired as hell. He knew from having been raised by his own brother how stressful life got when you were responsible for another person and he recognized the signs of stress. Giving her a slow smile, "I should probably go and catch up to my brother…"

"Yea, we have to be getting home," Julie looked down at her sister, "Say bye Gracie."

"Bye sir," Gracie whispered, her smile wide though to belie the small voice.

Tim nodded and waved as the two walked quickly to their car, Julie giving her sister a hand up so that she could climb into the back. A final wave and the two Taylor's were out of the parking lot and he was out of their life without another thought.

* * *

Julie dropped Gracie's bag on the kitchen table, collapsing on the couch she looked down at Gracie, "So what do you want for dinner kid?"

Gracie paused in her coloring, "I want a hamburger."

"How about we go and get some then, cause I don't really feel like making them," Julie got up grabbing the phone she placed there order to the Alamo Freeze. Hanging up with the teenager on the other line she smiled at her sister, "I am going to go get a really quick shower okay?"

"Alright," Gracie called out as she turned the t.v. on, the sounds of Sponge Bob filling the small house.

Julie smiled to herself, walking into her bathroom she turned the shower on and stripped. Their home was a small but Julie hadn't been able to afford the mortgage payments on her parents old house so the Taylor's were forced to relocate. Stepping under the less than ideal water pressure spray from the shower head, Julie sighed as the hot water kneaded her muscles. Four years, it had been four years since her parents death in a car accident. Julie soaped her hair up, thinking about what she had done since her parents death. Dropped out of college full time to go part time at the local community college, which had put her back since she hadn't been able to enroll for two years. Working odd jobs trying to pay the bills and take care of her baby sister, had ended almost all her relationships but a few friendships. Her best friend in highschool Lois had told her that she needed to put Gracie in a Foster home and be done with it because the little girl was ruining her life. The only thing that had prevented Julie from punching the shit out of the other girl had been Tyra. That was the month that they had gotten evicted from their old home, Julie had felt like her life was crumbling around her. Tyra, Mindy and Angela had opened their home and helped to get Julie back on her feet. Mindy was the one that had suggested working at the Landing Strip, with Julie's background in dance and her almost too pretty face it was almost a guarantee of quick money. And so Julie danced five days a week, earning tips and salary not a lot but enough to pay the rent and their bills. Luckily for her almost all her tuition was covered to financial aid, but still she was tight for cash most of the week. Never before would she imagine herself a single mom, living in a run down house living paycheck to paycheck stripping in a club.

Stepping out of the shower, Julie wrapped the towel around herself. Another towel to her head she walked across the hall to her bedroom. The sound of deep male laughter made her pause in the doorway, turning Julie started towards the living room, "Gracie?"

"Look who's here Julie," Gracie said excitedly pointing to the man sitting politely in his wheelchair a grin on his All-American face.

"Jason," Julie greeted, a hand going up to her towel to make sure it was securely fastened, "I didn't expect you tonight."

Jason grinned, his eyes trailing over her freshly washed body, "I just stopped by to see how my favorite little cheerleader was doing."

Gracie grinned at the man, "I got a gold star today in art."

Running to the kitchen the little girl pulled the picture she had made off the fridge, "See. This is me, and that's Julie, and that's Larry."

"Well, that is just beautiful Gracie-girl," Jason said examining the picture, "Where am I though?"

Gracie furrowed her brow in thought, "I forgot to draw you…I can make another one though. If you stay for dinner I can give it to you."

Jason laughed, looking at Julie who was slowly walking backwards to her bedroom, "I would love to Gracie. That is if your sister doesn't mind?"

"Me?" Julie squeaked, her foot in the doorway to her room, "Not at all, I just am going to get dressed and then we were going to go pick up dinner from the Alamo Freeze."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jason laughed as he and turned his attention back over to the six year old.

* * *

Tim smiled politely to his future sister-in-law as she told them the tales of her kindergarteners. Leaning back in his booth across from the couple Tim found his lips curling in a grin at the domestic picture that they made. He was happy to see his brother settle down, but the jokes he was going to crack later wouldn't show it.

"So I was thinking that instead of us having a bachlorette and bachelor party we could do something together," Tim straightened in his seat at this, ready to tell the future Mrs. Billy Riggins exactly how the Riggins brothers handled things.

Billy gave him a warning look turning to Loren he smiled charmingly, "I would love to babe, but Timmy hear has already planned everything. And he is my best man, I know you don't like the idea of a bachelor party but Timmy has told me that it is going to be us and a couple of guys just hanging out and having a few beers. Just like any other game night or something, and wouldn't you rather spend the time with your friends doing something…girly, hell I don't know whatever it is that ya'll like to do."

Loren laughed, her hand entwining with Billy's, "As long as you promise me that it will be like any other game night, and no women."

Tim almost snorted at that decree, what the hell kind of bachelor party didn't have women? And what the hell kind of woman was his brother marrying if she was dictating to him how he could spend his last night of freedom? Sipping his beer Tim waited for Billy to close the deal, and get the final okay from the Missus.

Billy and Loren kissed briefly, making Tim want to gag for a moment before he just rolled his eyes and looked away. His eyes lighting on a tall blonde across the restaurant Tim muttered an excuse and left the happy couple. Tim didn't have to worry about to many people stopping him on the way to his destination; everyone was at home eating on a Thursday night in preparation of game night tomorrow. Reaching out he tapped the blonde on the shoulder over the side of her booth, smirking as she whirled around to glare at the person she thought was bothering her, "Oh my God, Tim?!"

Tim smiled walking around the side of the booth as Tyra stood up and pulled him into a hug, "Nice to see you again too, Tyra."

Tyra pulled back looking at him, "I knew you were probably coming back for your brother's wedding its just I didn't even hear a breath of you being in town."

"I just got back today," Tim gestured to his brother and Loren in a deep conversation about the wedding from the looks of it, "I can't believe he is marrying a teacher. It's almost too ironic to make fun of."

Tyra nodded, "Well sit down, tell me what you've been doing with your self."

Tim smiled taking the seat across from her; it was easy to fall into a rhythm of talking with Tyra. They had too much history for it to be anything other than natural between them, Tim told about his small apartment in Dallas and the business he had started with one of his mother's cousins. How he had gotten a degree in business that was shockingly useful, but how it was the stuff he had learned working the odd jobs around Dillon to earn money or just for the hell of it that had gotten him through a lot of the ins and outs of construction work. It was a fledgling company but it had potential which was something that not many out there could boast about. And Tim liked being able to step back and see the results of his work, seeing the satisfaction on the customer's face was a reward in its self but nothing could compare to the sense of accomplishment that he got when built something.

Tyra talked too, about her brief engagement too Landry Clark that had ended badly and how she was working at the Newspaper as a secretary. Her Mom having married and moved to El Paso last year, and Mindy still not having much at all was not surprising at all.

Tim smiled his arm stretched across the top of the booth as they talked. They drank and talked, Tim couldn't help but think that they had talked more in the past half hour than they had the entire time that they dated. They were still talking when Billy walked over, to tell Tim that he and Loren were leaving.

Tim looked over at Tyra, they shared a smile, "I think that I will catch a ride with Tyra. See you back home."

Billy snorted, "Some things never change."

Tyra smiled as she dumped some money on the table and stood up following Billy's lead, "Nope some things don't."

Tim's hand found its way to the small of her back, his fingers brushing under her shirt to rub the smooth skin, his eyes darkening when she glanced back at him, "After you Miss Collette."

* * *

Julie smiled as she took the bag of trash from Jason, "Thanks."

Jason nodded before wheeling himself back to the living room, the house was abnormally quiet as Gracie had already fallen asleep. Julie collapsed on the couch her feet stretched out in front of her, "She loves it when you come over."

"I like coming over, she's a good kid," Jason looked to the half cracked bedroom door, "You have the night off?"

"Yeah, I go back tomorrow night though," Julie groaned, her toes pointing as she thought about putting those ridiculous shoes on once again, "Tyra is going to watch her though so don't worry. I think they are going to go to the game."

"I guess I will see them there," he looked at her, his eyes holding something that Julie wished she didn't recognize, "I was wondering though if you had thought about what I asked you last week."

"About going on a date?" Julie sat up, fingers tapping against her leg in frustration, "I did…And Jason I love you, you know I do. You've been great with helping out me and Gracie, but I couldn't."

Jason straightened in his chair and Julie had a sudden flash of him towering over her before the accident, six feet tall and intimidating on the field as he was off. His usually kind blue eyes narrowing, "Is it because I am crippled?"

"No," Julie shouted, turning she waited a moment to make sure that they hadn't disturbed Gracie before finishing, "I don't…I don't want you to be linked with a stripper. You are too good of a man Jason and this could hurt you. I don't want to lose you because of my job."

"Then stop stripping," Jason all but shouted, "It's just a job Jules, and if you are that tight for money then I can help you out. I have helped you out when you were tight for cash before-."

"I know and I can't ask you to do that again," Julie walked over to him kneeling down in front of him, "Just let me finish off this last semester of school and then-then we can talk about us."

------------------

--------------------------------------

A.N.: So this little plot bunny has been floating around in my head for a week or so and I couldn't let it go so I hope you like it. Lots of hugs and kisses to the people who reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim became aware of two things first, one that he was bare ass naked and in a strange bed and the second that someone was movi

Tim became aware of two things first, one that he was bare ass naked and in a strange bed and the second that someone was moving around in the room with all the gentleness of a bull. Rolling onto his back he watched as Tyra finished buttoning up her shirt, he smiled as he watched the curve of her bottom stretch the material of the khaki pants that she was wearing. Flashes of the previous nights events filtered through his still sleep addled mind. After picking up his truck at Billy's, the two had caught up in the only way that they had ever worked.

"You look good," Tim remarked propping himself up against the headboard his smile turned to a smirk when she turned around to look at him, "All nice and professional, makes me think of some naughty ways to remove those clothes."

Tyra laughed, "I would let you but I have to get to work. How about later we discuss those ways of yours."

Grinning he stood up moving towards her with precise movements and a predatory look in his eyes that made her blush and want to melt all at the same time. His hands pulled her clothed form to his naked body, soft curves becoming pliant against hard muscle. Lips skimming over the exposed skin of her throat, "How about we explore those things now?"

Tyra indulged him for a moment, letting her head fall back she dug her nails into the skin of his back as his tongue whisked across her earlobe right before his teeth gently tugged on the soft skin. Her moan was ragged and filled with want. She could feel his desire for her hard and hot against her thigh. Arching against him Tyra could feel herself giving into the passion he was stirring and knew that if he just kept on nibbling on the way he was that she would be a blubbering ball of lust on the floor within minutes. Pulling back from him she gave him a shaky smile before disentangling herself from his arms and turning back to the mirror to make sure she was presentable Tyra shivered at the lust on Tim's face.

"There is a game tonight, do you plan on going?" Tyra skirted around his aroused body and seeking hands, "We could talk about those things after."

"Maybe," Tim pouted his body crying out for release and frustrated at Tyra's refusal, "I didn't think you would willingly go to a Dillon game."

"Things change," her answer was quicker and sharper than what he expected but he let it slide with a raised eyebrow before turning to find his clothes.

His jeans had been flung across the dresser, grabbing them pulled them on as she stared at him in obvious remorse, "What's his name?"

Tyra grabbed her purse from the floor and gave him a hard glare as she laughed harshly, "That was always the first thing out of your mouth. Never what is wrong but always a smart ass question as to who the other guy was-."

"And you always avoided the question unless you were getting back to me," Tim pointed out his tone mild with a tinge of boredom, "Funny how some things never change."

"Fuck you Tim," Tyra spat, "You know in all the time that we were ever together you never once took the blame for anything. It was always my fault-."

"Maybe if you hadn't spread your legs to anything with a dick," Tim yelled before he could stop himself. Frowning he shut his mouth with an audible click, "Why are we fighting? None of that even matters anymore."

Tyra took a shaky breath, "Right. Well I have to get to work, you can let yourself out."

Tim nodded picking his shirt up off the floor by the bed he sat down on the rumpled bed as Tyra left the house with hard quick steps. Groaning Tim pulled his shirt over his head and finished dressing before fishing his cell phone out of his pocket as he headed for the door. Making sure the lock caught he dialed his brother as he got into his truck.

"Hey Billy," Tim said as his brother picked up, "Yeah I know just like old times."

Tim pulled out onto the road interrupting his brother's tirade , "Listen I was thinking the Landing Strip tomorrow night for your party."

Tim glared at the phone as his brother hemmed and hawed around answering. Tim's temper flared, "Billy, you are getting married and I refuse to let you go out without a party worthy of the Riggins name."

Billy's reluctant agreement was finally had and Tim hung up on his brother before Loren could be brought up one more time. Pulling up in front of the ragged looking building that he had first entered at the ripe age of fifteen Tim stretched as he stepped out of his truck. Giving the almost bare parking lot a glance he chuckled as recognized a couple cars that had been frequenting the strip club since he was a kid. Legs still a little stiff he made his way to the only den of inequity that Dillon, Texas had to offer.

* * *

Julie yawned as her professor clicked the next slide on the power point he was lecturing from. Pen hanging from slack fingers she groaned when she saw how many points of notes still to needing to be copied. Squinting to see the miniscule print of the slide Julie tried to pay attention to the inner workings of Napoleon's Russian campaign while copying down as quickly as possible.

"Unlike in his other campaigns Napoleon took along an entourage of personal attendants, he refused to surrender his guard in the engagements and as a result…," Julie yawned her eyes fluttering as the professor keep going on in his monotone voice. Glancing at her cell phone she was forced to stifle a groan when she saw that there was still thirty minutes left of class. Forcing herself to pay attention Julie felt her eyes drooping within a matter of seconds despite her best efforts. Head resting on her open palm she didn't even realize that her eyes were closing till someone gently shook her awake after what felt like only a few minutes of well deserved rest. Jerking back Julie hastened to wipe the spit that had leaked out of her mouth off as she looked up into her disapproving professor's face. Blushing Julie grabbed her books together and stuffed them in her bag. Giving her apologies she quickly skirted around him and practically ran from the classroom.

Smiling Julie climbed into the driver's seat of the truck just as her phone began vibrating. A quick look at the id had her frowning; forcing her voice to be neutral she opened the small silver annoyance, "Hi Aunt Shelley."

Julie leaned back into the seat stifling the urge to fling the phone as her aunt when on about Gracie and their living situation. Cranking the truck up Julie ground her teeth together, "Aunt Shelley you were the one that couldn't handle her. We are doing fine without you and now if you will let me go I have to pick my sister up from soccer."

Julie snapped the phone shut with more vigor than was really necessary. Pulling out of the parking lot of the community college Julie pushed play on the cd player. The soothing sounds of Jack Johnson began to fill her ears and Julie couldn't hold on to her anger as words to Banana Pancakes filtered through her ears. Pulling up to the Dillon recreational fields Julie got out of the truck with a spring in her step jogging to the sidelines to watch the last fifteen minutes of her sister's game. Quickly spotting the petite blonde Julie watched as her little sister ran along with two other girls the middle one having control of the ball. Eyes latching on the number eleven Julie cheered as her sister got a good touch on the ball steering it back towards one of her own players. Julie cheered as her sister ran tiredly along with the other girls and boys. There was no score as it was a junior league just to get the kids to learn the fundamentals of playing, but Julie felt as if her sister had just won when Gracie ran over to her once the game was over.

"Julie!" Gracie yelled launching herself into her sister's arms despite being sweaty and covered in dirt, "Did you see me?"

"Yes, and you were the best one out there," Julie hoisted Gracie up settling the six year old on her hip with little trouble, "And since you were the best I think that maybe that deserves a cone from the Alamo-."

"Really? How about two," Gracie asked tightening her arms around Julie's neck and giving her a smile that would have charmed the hardest of hearts.

Julie snorted giving her load another hug she let Gracie drop to the ground and went to get her book bag, "That's pushing it babe."

Julie helped Gracie into the truck, "What did Coach say about next week?"

"He said I could give him the money for the pizza party at the game," Gracie grinned waving to the other children through the window as Julie pulled out of the parking lot.

Julie let out a sigh of relief that the after school program director was so understanding of her situation. The two sisters chatted happily about Gracie's day, soccer and schoolwork flowing easily out of the little girl's mouth till they were getting out of the truck at the fast food place.

"Can I get mine dipped in chocolate?" Gracie asked holding her sister's hand as her cleats clicked against the asphalt, "Or with sprinkles?"

Julie laughed holding the door open for Gracie, "How about both Miss Star Midfielder?"

Gracie squealed letting go of Julie's hand she ran to the counter, "I want a dipped Alamo cone with sprinkles."

The boy behind the counter smiled politely but rolled his eyes before going to get the little girl's order. Julie leaned against the counter as her sister jumped up and down waiting impatiently for her cone. Handing over the money for the cone Julie ordered a milkshake for herself before leading the already eating girl to a booth near the window. Plucking a napkin out of the dispenser she tucked it bib style into Gracie's shirt.

Julie was on her way back to the table with her milkshake when the bell jingled above the door. Tim Riggins strode into his old haunt with a swagger in his step that was reminiscent of his days as a star of the Dillon Panthers. Julie smiled at him her step faltering only a step before she recovered, "Tim."

"Julie Taylor," Tim glided over to their booth without a thought, "And the littlest Taylor. How are you ladies doing today?"

"I played good so Julie said I could have an ice cream. Do you want one too?" Gracie looked up at him with a chocolate covered smile, "Julie could get it for you."

Julie snickered into her hand her sister's unabashed delight at the possibility of dinning with the handsome ex-footballer, "So do you want yours with sprinkles too?"

Tim tilted his head for a moment as if in thought, deciding he pulled up a chair to the table straddling it he smiled at Gracie as he answered her sister, "Hold the sprinkles."

Julie's jaw dropped only to be replaced with a smirk as she got up to go get his cone when it became evident that he was serious. Scooting by his legs Julie waited at the counter for the cone, keeping a close eye on the laughing duo at the table. The cone was barely in her hand before she was walking back to the table with it and shoving it in Tim's hand.

"Thanks," Tim bit the swirl of the cone, "Gracie was just telling me about her soccer game."

"Really?" Julie glanced at her sister, her long blonde hair pulled back in a braid but a few curls had escaped to frame her small face. Julie was thankful that their had been a game today because it meant that her sister would be almost asleep by the time that they got home and she got ready for bed. Nodding when appropriate Julie just sat back while Gracie once again charmed Tim, the only difference was that this time she wasn't in diapers.

Tim glanced at his watch, "I hate to leave such a beautiful company but I have to get to the game."

"It was nice seeing you again Tim," Julie said getting up with as Tim did.

Gracie bit her lip getting up she looked from her sister to Tim, "I don't want to go-."

"Gracie don't whine," Julie admonished reaching for Gracie's hand. The little girl evaded her reach darting around Tim and peeking out behind him. Julie frowned, just the yesterday the little girl had been shy of the big man and now she was hiding behind him as if she had knew him as well as she did Jason. Reaching for her sister Julie looked up at Tim, "Sorry about this."

"No problem, wouldn't be the first time that a blonde didn't want to leave me," Tim's mouth tilted up in a familiar come hither smile that Julie had seen from afar in the halls of Dillon High.

Julie frowned as Gracie evaded her again by ducking around the far side of Tim, "Gracie-."

Tim let out a sigh reaching down he lifted the little girl into his arms and settled her on his side, "You little girl are going to be a handful when you are older."

Julie stood dumbfounded as she watched her sister cuddle into the tall man's shoulders. Gracie was an outgoing girl but she had never taken to a person quite like she was taking to Tim. Tim winked at Julie while her sister looked at her fearful as if she was scared that Julie was going to rip her favorite new toy out of her arms. Motioning to the door Julie led the way out of the quiet restaurant listening as Gracie told Tim all about her team and coach. Opening the door to the truck Julie stepped aside as Tim easily fastened the little girl into her seat.

Tim stepped back closing the door as Julie moved around him to the driver's door, "Here for the cone."

Julie looked at the money with a look of disgust, "I can afford an ice cream Riggins."

Tim felt his cheeks grow warm in an unfamiliar sensation, one that he hadn't felt since he was a gawky teenager. Stuffing the money back in his pocket Tim placed a hand on the door to the truck holding it for Julie to climb in, "Well then if you won't take my money how about I repay you. Let me take you out for dessert sometime?"

Julie smiled as she climbed in began to buckle up, "I would but I work or have class most nights out of the week and you are going to be having to get back to your job sometime aren't you?"

Tim shook his head, hair falling in his face he smirked, "I own half the company I think they would survive if I took a little time off to have dinner with an old friend."

Gracie giggled in the back seat, "Can I come too?"

Julie's smile widened talking over her shoulder she kept her eyes on Tim, "Of course you can come Gracie Belle. We wouldn't dream of not having you."

Tim nodded though a small part of Julie wished that his eyes hadn't been quite so relieved to hear the addition of the youngest Taylor. That small part of her that had sighed along with Lois when discussing the brooding fullback.

"It's a date," Tim confirmed, "I'll call you to set a day."

With a flick of his wrist he closed the door to the truck and was walking away to his own before Julie could even say another word. Smiling Julie cranked the old SUV up and was happily singing along with Gracie to the radio within moments.

* * *

Tim smiled at his brother as Billy gave Loren a kiss on the cheek before peeling himself out of his fiancés arms. As soon as the young teacher had closed the door between them Tim had slung an arm around his brother's neck and pulled him in for a knuckle rub to his head, "Come on Billy let's go drink."

Billy laughed climbing into the cab of Tim's truck, "Now remember I have to get up in the morning and go to the church with Loren to have that session with the Preacher. So no whiskey."

Tim rolled his eyes, tires squealing on the asphalt he pulled out of the drive, "Whatever man, I make no promises on what you are going to consume tonight. But I have guaranteed us the best seat in the house at the Landing Strip."

An answering groan was all the response Tim got, "The guys are meeting us there so put your game face on I won't have you bringing shame to the Riggins's name."

"You sounded eerily like Dad just then," Billy snorted, "Well what do you have in store for tonight?"

"A night of debauchery filled with tits, ass, and beer," Tim pulled on to the highway, "But not necessarily in that order."

"Bring it on little brother," Billy challenged, "Before this night is over I am will have drank your scrawny ass under the table."

Tim laughed, "In your dreams old man."

The two brother's joked and laughed till they were parking in the Landing Strip parking lot. Getting out of the truck Tim pulled a wad of low number bills from the console in the middle, locking the truck up he handed his brother half, "Don't spend it all on one girl."

Billy pocketed the cash, "I promise _Dad_. Now come on this is my night."

"That's the spirit," Tim pushed his brother in the shoulder propelling him towards the club, "Now let's go already."

* * *

Julie slipped a hand into her top to adjust herself, looking in the mirror she grimaced at the picture she made. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, straight and long without a hint of curl in it tonight. Running her hands down her flat stomach she turned to the side to assess herself she wouldn't win a body builder contest but she was definitely more in shape then some of her co-workers. Shrugging her shoulders Julie pulled on the skirt she was wearing tonight, a mock up of the Dillon Panther cheerleading skirts.

"Julie come on," Mindy stood patiently at the door the room so bright that it made the hallway behind her look like a black velvet backdrop, "You are in the peep room tonight."

Julie nodded making sure her blue and gold bikini top was secure she sauntered out of the room after the tired looking blonde. Giving the bouncer on duty at the hallway door a nod Julie slipped by him and quickly made her way to the peep room door on the far side of the stage. A hard shove to the door of the dancer's area and she was shut off from the smoke and loud music of the bar and in a small empty space. The peep room was a perk from being on the stage only by a small margin. Whereas on stage you could earn money from multiple men at once the small room with its rising partition gave a sense of security and privacy that was rarely found anywhere else in the club. Men came into the adjoining room, put their money in the slot and pushed the button to let the girl on the other side of the rising wall know they were there. Said girl then pushed her own button and the wall rose and a layer of glass was all that separated the customer from the dancer. A private show that also had the bonus of no touching, something Julie enjoyed immensely. Turning on the speakers that linked up to the ones on stage Julie frowned at the slight static hindering the music.

Someone must have seen her come in because it was only a few minutes after she had entered that the buzz of the button was going off shrilly. Placing a seductive smile that she would never admit to having practiced Julie pressed the button on the floor near the middle of the room and sauntered to the pole just a few feet away as the partition lifted. Thankful that the dim lights in the adjoining room prevented her from seeing who was watching her, and her own dim lights preventing them from seeing her blush. Julie began to dance arms reaching up she slid down the pole legs only slightly parted just to give her balance but not enough to show anything. Quick as lightning though she was on her feet again and using the pole to brace herself as she leaned backwards to the window, arching her back she felt her hair brush the floor.

"Nice uniform," Julie about jumped when she heard the voice coming through the two way intercom. Biting her lip she undulated her hips to hide her shock as the man continued, "Panther's cheerleading skirt. Were you a cheerleader?"

Her body was attuned to the beat of the music moving through a pattern of steps she had picked up through her years at the Landing Strip, Julie moved unconsciously as she debated whether or not to answer the man watching her.

* * *

Billy smiled at his brother as they were shown to the nicest booth in the Landing Strip. His friends from the various jobs he had over the years already there, and not surprisingly all already three sheets to the wind as they watched half naked women dance around them.

Sitting down Billy flashed a ten to the nearest waitress. Ordering a shot and pitcher for himself and Tim, once the drinks had arrived he raised a toast, "To Timmy for giving me the best bachelor party a brother could ask for."

Tim ducked his head before raising his own glass to join the others in the middle, "To Billy for finally finding a woman that will stick around for the morning after."

Laughter erupted around the table, shots and drinks were thrown back with excitement that was genuine and for one of the rare times in Tim's and Billy's life had no glooming shadows of problems to arise in the morning. They had been there about fifteen minutes when Billy ordered the second pitcher, "Come on little brother, thought you were a world class drinker?"

"Tonight is about women and beer Billy," Tim pointed out finger raising to direct his brother's attention to a leggy red head that was currently grinding against a patrons lap across the room, "That dear brother is worth staying sober for. Now what will it be brunette? Red head?-."

"Blonde," Billy said a far away look in his eyes as he looked at he stage.

Tim turned to look eyes narrowing as he watched the well endowed black haired woman on stage do a rather interesting toe touch, "I think we need to get your eyes checked-."

"Hey Johnnie, how much does it cost for the peep show?" Billy asked the man next to him cutting Tim off in the process.

Johnnie tore his eyes away from the waitresses chest, "Twenty, I think for a ten minute show."

"Perfect," Billy stood up grabbing Tim by the collar, "I have got a treat for you little brother."

Billy shoved open the door to the peep room, "Sit down and enjoy."

"This is about you man, you sit down and-."

"Believe me I would love to but this is for you," Billy stuffed a twenty in the slot and pressed the button on the wall. Quickly walking to the door he smiled at his brother, "Enjoy Timmy."

Tim laughed as his brother pulled the door close behind him. Looking around his throat seized up as he watched the partition raise and the first thing that was visible to him was a pair of long pale legs walking towards him. Mesmerized his eyes trailed up the legs slowly savoring each inch of visible skin till he reached a familiar hemline. Laughter tugged the corners of his mouth up as he watched a fantasy for most but a reality to him on more than one occasion. The girl was smooth and confident in her movements, her body twisting to the music in a way that the high school cheerleaders he had dated could never get away with. Stepping forward Tim dropped into the chair as he watched the girl bend her body, tempting him with full hips and glimpses of a bottom that he could tell would just fit his hands perfectly. Tim was a butt and leg man, if anyone had ever seen Tyra they would have known that simple fact. But this woman, her face hidden by dim lighting and hair was near about perfect in his mind. She was tiny but her legs made up more than half her body and from the looks of things he could bounce a quarter off her ass without a problem. Shifting in his chair to get a little more circulation to some necessary parts Tim couldn't stand the silence, he wanted to see if her voice fit with the girl-woman appeal of her body, "Nice uniform."

He watched her jump; it was small but just enough to let him know that she could hear him. Her body stiffened for a second before falling back into position and easily shifting on her feet, skirt hitching up to show him the navy blue spankies that were standard cheerleading entire, ""Panther's cheerleading skirt. Were you a cheerleader?"

He watched her hair whip around as he waited to see if she would answer, her lip caught in her teeth. Her answer was quiet but reached his ears through the connecting intercom, "No."

Tim wasn't surprised; she didn't have the brash quality of a cheerleader. Leaning back in the chair his eyes trailed over the smooth expanse of exposed skin of her torso. Her breast overflowed the push up bra style top, the clasp in the middle making his fingers itch to undue it.

"Do you like cheerleaders?" Her voice was soft and the seductive lilt sounded forced but Tim didn't care. She was offering her body to his eyes on a platter and taking his money in return, there were no illusions of love or romantic foolishness. Lust was simple and even in the world outside of the strip club typically one-sided.

"I use to," Tim's eyes lingered on the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. Surprised at the urge to sink his teeth into the unmarred flesh and mark it. Taint it the way it was suppose to be given that she was working in the trashiest hell hole that Dillon had to offer.

"What do you like now," she turned her back pressed against the glass of the wall separating them. Tim was mesmerized as he watched her skirt ride up as she slide down to the floor.

Leaning closer he was a foot at most away from her, licking his lips he waited for the moment when she would turn. Wondering what she would look like this close. Wondering if she would still be as innocent and sexy as she looked when a half room separated them. Her head turned but hair prevented him from getting a good look at her, and then she was facing him.

"Julie?"

* * *

Julie frowned as the door to the adjoining room slammed shut suddenly, getting up she flicked the switch to turn on the lights in the other room. Empty, shaking her hair she fixed her skirt before turning the light back off and pushing the button to let the partition down. Leaning against the wall she folded the twenty the man had left and stuffed it in her top, hating the fact that it would get sweaty and grimy feeling by the end of the night but having no alternative other than her underwear. That was one place that she hated having to dig money out of, especially when more than half the time that it got there was by someone else's hands.

The door jerked as it was shoved open and a flustered looking red head walked in, "Hey Taylor do you mind if I take the room early? My feet are killing me and if one more guy tries to grab my ass I am going to kill him."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Sure thing Kelli."

Julie was barely out of the room before another man was already walking into the adjoining one. A quick look at his face confirmed that it was Kelli's boyfriend, Julie knew for a fact that the two were into some kinky stuff. Having walked in on them twice in the bathroom she wasn't surprised that the guy was actually paying to watch his girl strip for him. Or more, Julie jerked at the thought of what was probably going on in the Peep room now. Walking over to the bar she gave a wave to the dark haired woman behind the counter, "Can I get a cherry coke? Extra cherries."

Waiting for her drink Julie looked around at the assorted customers. A few truckers, mixed in with the regulars. A group of out of town business men who all had the gleam of married men about them and finally a reasonable size group of about eight or so in the VIP booth. All of which were drinking and laughing as they watched the girl on stage slide down the pole upside down.

"Hey Taylor, take this to the VIP's," Julie turned to the bartender, a tray of drinks in between them. Nodding she balanced the tray in her hands and made her way quick and sure to the booth.

"Hey boys," setting the drinks one by one on the tables Julie gave the group at large a coquettish smile, eyes barely even registering faces, "How's everybody doing tonight-Billy?"

Billy grinned as he leaned back in his seat, "Hey there little Taylor."

Julie felt her body tense the moment she recognized Tim Riggins's older brother. The man was stretched out in the center seat of the open booth within arms reach of her. The way the booths were set up was in all likelihood and accident that had worked perfectly. A long curved bench seat opened up in a semi-circle way to the floor two round tables positioned just so that a dancer or a customer could get in and out without having to step on or shove anyone out of the way.

Gulping down embarrassment Julie plastered a fake smile on her face. This was truly the first time that anyone she personally knew or had ever spoken too had come face to face with her in the club. Cocking her hip out she tried to make the best of the awkward situation, a silent prayer of thanks to God running through her head that Tim wasn't there almost came out of her mouth. Instead though she just asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Bachelor party," Billy trailed his eyes up and down her body, lingering for more than a minute on her chest, "My god Taylor when did you grow up?"

Julie laughed her throat convulsing really and forcing sound out, "Thanks honey. And if you boys need anything else just give me a holler, okay?"

As fast as she could she skirted around the booth and back to the bar, avoiding hands and catcalls deftly. Sitting down on a stool at the bar Julie ran a shaky hand over her face, her cherry coke appearing before her as soon as she opened her eyes like a magic trick. Smiling her thanks to the bartender she gulped down a good portion of the non-alcoholic drink before taking a calming breath. Biting her lip Julie worried over whether Billy was going to call her over there again or if she could possibly avoid her sister's teacher's fiancé the rest of the night. The likely hood of the latter was slim to none, but shame gnawed at her all the same despite the fact that everyone in Dillon had already known about her job. Flicking her hair back over her shoulder Julie plucked a cherry from her drink.

"Taylor, one of the VIP's want a lap dance," Julie nodded at the dancer standing next to her, passing the cherry coke to the chipper woman she straightened her spine and strode over to the booth with an exaggerated swing of her hips that always garnered attention and tips.

Hand on her hip she leaned against the side of the booth not even bothering to make her smile believable, "Which one of you guys ordered a lap dance?"

The man next to Billy smiled as he shifted in his seat in obvious eagerness, "I did."

In the grand scheme of things he wasn't an entirely bad looking sort of man Julie supposed as she walked over and dropped down in front of him. Her mind going blank Julie closed her eyes as she turned her body and slide back up, her butt teasing the man's crotch but never making full contact. At least he didn't smell Julie thought as she turned once she was standing straight, and he didn't have a potbelly. Julie could feel the other men's eyes on her, it wasn't a nagging feeling at the back of her mind like she use to get when she knew her Mom was watching her waiting on her to explain some screw up she had made. No it was more like a soft creeping of awareness up her spine, one that gave her goose bumps and made her hands shake. Gripping the back of the booth Julie straddled the man's lap and leaned in close before arching her body back. She could feel he was getting turned on and the thought was only a mild disturbance unlike when she first started and could barely stomach the thought of a man leering at her.

Turning her head Julie opened her eyes as she moved, her eyes catching on a face glowering at her not to far away. For the second time Julie felt her breath catch but this time it was an entirely different Riggins brother. Unable to tear her eyes away from the dark orbs Julie leaned back from the man who's lap she was on slowly but gracefully disentangling herself from him. Head tilted to the side Julie frowned prettily as she started to back away at least a ten stuffed in her skirt waist, "Sorry guys I have to be going now. Maybe later if you're good I will come back."

She felt his eyes more acutely than she had felt the others who were all begging her to stay and give them the same treatment. Julie flicked her eyes over to the silent glowering man sitting angrily at the end of the booth. Anger and something all to familiar lingered in the shadowed face. Quickly Julie walked away heading to the dressing room before anyone could stop her.

Mindy was walking out of the office adjusting her top as she did, looking up at gave Julie a calculated look that quickly faded to worry, "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I am about to throw up," Julie whispered holding a sweaty palm to her mouth she rushed by the blonde and into the bright dressing room. Mindy following close on her heels, "I have to go home Mindy…I can't work anymore tonight."

Mindy raised an eyebrow as Julie yanked off her skirt and top quicker than when she was even on stage. The young woman pulled on her own bra and shirt with one movement as far as Mindy could tell. Giving Julie a nod she watched the blonde practically run out of the room. Taking her time Mindy walked out into the club behind her eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of the blonde. Instead her eyes landed on the fighting Riggins brothers, Tim snarled at the laughing Billy before stalking away out of the club. Shaking her head Mindy calmly walked over to the table full of business men and sat in the lap of the fattest one, "Hey there honey, want to buy a girl a drink?"

* * *

Giving Larry a firm scratch behind the ears Julie smiled at her babysitter, "I wish you would let me pay you."

"And then you would be asking me for a loan next week," Jason retorted. Smiling kindly he paused on his way to the door, "You never told me why you are back so early?"

Julie paused as she scrubbed her face in the kitchen sink, thankful that the suds hid her blush, "I just didn't feel well is all."

Jason sighed, "Well I have Ryder's birthday party tomorrow so I best be going. Are you and Gracie still coming?"

"Ofcourse," Julie rinsed her face off quickly, wiping the excess water off she jogged over to Jason and gave him a hug, "I will come early to help you with the decorations."

Jason held her for a moment, his hands tight around her back, "I'd like that."

Julie breathed him in for a moment, savoring the rich clean smell that was uniquely Jason Street, "Night."

Julie waved to Jason till his headlights were out of sight. Sighing she hugged her arms around her middle walking back inside she whistled for Larry. The dog lumbered back inside after having taken off when Julie and Jason had come outside. Patting the dog on the head Julie glanced up at the dark yard before closing the door. Humming to herself she began picking up the toys and drawings that Gracie had littered around before falling asleep. She was dumping the last of the Barbie dolls into the bin they used for a toy chest when a knock at the door startled a yelp from her and the slumbering lump on the couch.

Giving the dog a scowl, "Watch dog my ass."

Another knock made her frown turn to the door, "Hold on a sec."

Walking to the door Julie opened it cautiously, "Jason?"

"So I was thinking that instead of me coming over here to watch Gracie all the time and then leaving to drive back all that way to my apartment, alone. Why don't I just stay here," his eyes were lit up in a hopeful way that made Julie laugh as she leaned against the door.

"Jason-," Julie began her eyes closing as she tried to think of a polite way of letting him down.

Jason though was quicker and stronger than she expected and he pulled her into his lap the moment she let her guard down. Cupping her chin in his hand he captured her lips with his. Easing her into the kiss Jason smiled when he felt her lips part. Shifting his grip on her he wound an arm around her back and held her more firmly to him. Lips coaxing, moving swift but gently he deepened the kiss with surprising ease.

Julie responded eagerly her own hands knotting in his shirt and holding onto his arm. She moaned when his fingers brushed across the exposed skin of her back. It had been so long since someone had touched her. True there were the smacks and fondling that she got at work, and the hugs from various friends and family members. But the touch of a lover had been denied her for far too long and Julie lapped it up hungrily. Moving to straddle him Julie broke the kiss off long enough to get a good position and then her mouth was on his once more.

Fingers digging into her butt Julie arched against him, mouth slanting over his as the kiss turned from gentle to passionate. Jason trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck latching on to pulse beating wildly at the base of her throat he nipped at it before soothing it. Julie moaned her back arching and lifting herself off his lap for a moment before she settled back down and focused on trying to get as much contact with her body and his.

"Julie," Julie and Jason both stilled at the sound of that sleepy voice, "Julie."

Gracie called out, to her sister from her bedroom. Tears made the little girl's voice sound thick, "Julie."

Practically jumping off of Jason's lap Julie stood awkward for a moment before calling out, "I'm coming sweetheart."

Jason groaned running a hand across his face, "I'm not sorry about this Julie. And I don't want any from you either."

Julie stood debating for a second but her sister's voice cried out for her tearfully again, "Coming."

Jason started back down the ramp he had installed on the end of the porch. He was about to go down it when Julie whirled around, "Stay."

AN: So there it is the newest chapter...So tell me what you think. And if any are confused please let me know cause this has developed rather unexpectedly-especially the very end. I did have someone else in mind for when she answered the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim became aware of two things first, one that he was bare ass naked and in a strange bed and the second that someone was movi

Tim looked out at the canyon, looking at nothing in particular just staring. His mind was sufficiently numbed from the bottle of Jack in his hands but with what he had just been witness to he was thinking that maybe drinking himself into a stupor was a fantastic idea. Bringing the bottle up he took another long swallow, his throat and mouth barely even burning as the alcohol went down. Sitting on the hood of his truck his back against the windshield bottle resting on his thigh he closed his eyes. Instantly he saw Julie's supple body swaying, eyes snapping open Tim took another swallow of whiskey. His fingers tightened on the bottle, eyes narrowing as he remembered the dead look on her face as she rode his brother's friend.

"Fuck," the image of her body was burned in his mind. Gritting his teeth he rubbed harshly at his eyes. Last night he had been wrapped up in Tyra, now he couldn't get the image of Julie Taylor's half naked body out of his mind. He remembered her from high-school, she was always so quiet. Well except for that night she had gotten drunk off her ass and had gotten him kicked out of her house. She had always been the little sister to him, a pretty girl who he had to look out for. Then he had graduated and gotten into college and aside from the occasional visit home she had been nothing but a vague memory if even that. Her parents' death was probably the hardest blow to the small town of Dillon since Jason Street was paralyzed. Tim hated to admit he couldn't face her after the funeral, he couldn't even stomach coming anywhere near her because he missed her old man so much. Eric Taylor had given him more than just a spot on his football team and Tim had never gotten the chance to repay him.

Taking another sip from his bottle he smiled as he remembered the ping pong games he and the Coach use to get into. Eric Taylor was a man that had been known for his passion in life. Passion for his team and the game of football took a pale shadow to the love he had for his family. He had always gone out of his way to protect and love both his daughters and wife. Giving them all he could of himself, and Tim had seen that love first hand more than on one occasion. Eric Taylor would rather throw himself under a train than see his daughter working in a place like the Landing Strip.

Resolve gripped him, as he took another sip before throwing the bottle down into the canyon below. Resting his hands behind his head Tim smiled, there was no way in hell that Julie Taylor was going to be anything than what her father had wanted her to be.

* * *

"Jason?" Julie crept out of Gracie's bedroom and walked back into the living room where she had left Jason.

He smiled at her from his position on the couch, his wheel chair scooted out of the foot path and his arms open for her. Julie sank down next to him, curling into his side she sighed, "Thanks for not leaving."

Jason stroked his hand up and down her arm a grin on his face, "I know you don't want to hear it but I love you."

Julie felt her heart stop, just a moment but it felt like hours as his words registered. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax, trying to force the growing knot of fear in her throat to lessen. She knew that she should say something, but she couldn't bring herself to do open her mouth. Instead she took the chicken way out, raising her head she stretched to reach his mouth. Her lips were tight and the kiss was slightly stiff but he didn't' pull away and Julie admired him for that. Releasing her hold on him Julie stared wide eyed at him, "This was a mistake."

Jason's expression was incredulous, and Julie hastened to stifle the blow to him, "I'm really tired Jason. Maybe-."

"I should have sprung this on you after taking you to dinner, not after you got off work and are upset about something," Jason chastised himself, sitting forward he stretched to reach his chair.

Julie pushed him back in place a frown on her face, "Give me time Jason. Please."

He didn't look at her, and Julie let him go watching as he pulled himself into his chair and began to wheel himself away from her. Stopping at the door he glared at her a moment before his face softened, "I won't wait forever."

Julie fell back against the couch as the door shut with Jason on the other side. It was moments like this that she wished her mother was still alive. More than anything she wanted to sit on her mother's bed and have her tell her what to do while her dad lurked in the hallway eavesdropping. Looking up Julie's eyes fastened on the last family picture taken before their accident. She was standing next to her Mom while her Dad held Gracie in her dorm room, her roommate of two hours had obligingly held the camera for the ecstatic couple. Julie remembered how she had complained that her parents were embarrassing her, but she had been overjoyed to be finally getting out of Dillon and had smiled accordingly. Now she was struggling to raise Gracie by herself while keeping them both afloat. Nothing was going the way it was suppose to, and now Julie felt as if her throat were closing up as she looked at the photo. She needed her mother. She needed her father; she wasn't supposed to be doing any of this Julie thought miserably. Her tears falling unhampered Julie curled into the couch, arms tucked around her shoulders shook until exhaustion finally claimed her.

* * *

"Riggins," Mindy gave Tim a smirk as he walked into the manager's office of the Landing Strip, "Good to see some things never change."

Tim gave her a leer that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Where's your boss?"

"In the john," Mindy turned her attention back to the magazine she had been looking through, her feet propped up on the desk, "He know you're here?"

Tim sank down in to the seat across from her, "No, but when have I ever made an appointment."

Mindy opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and LeeRoy Holland walked in wiping the sweat off his brow as he did so. Mindy's feet dropped off the desk with a bang at LeeRoy's glare. Tim gave the greasy haired man an assessing glance, barely restraining himself from planting his fist into the man's face. This man had watched and paid for Julie Taylor to sell her body to the lechers of Dillon. Giving him a meaningful stare Tim waited for LeeRoy to dismiss Mindy.

LeeRoy grunted, "Mindy why don't you go check the bar for me."

Mindy rolled her eyes, tossing the magazine on the desk top she strutted from the office. Tim leaned back in his seat waiting for the older man to sit down. LeeRoy huffed in frustration, "What can I help you with today Riggins."

"I want you to fire Julie Taylor," Tim said simply.

* * *

Rolling her shoulders Julie turned onto her stomach, her eyes cracking open to look at her sister sitting in front of the television with a bowl of cheerios and Larry lying next to her like a giant lump of fur. Smiling Julie buried her head in her pillow as Jimmy Neutron blasted from the set.

"Are we going to Ryder's birthday party?" Julie turned to look at her sister who was spooning a mouthful cereal in her mouth, "Cause if we are then I should tell you that you should probably take a shower."

Julie slung the pillow at her sister, "Brat."

"I'm just saying," Gracie laughed, "Come on Larry, let's go check the laundry."

Julie watched as her sister and the dog walked out to the laundry hanging on the line behind the house. They had been forced to sell the new washer and dryer at their parents house, which meant when they moved into their new home they could only afford a used washer. It wasn't that bad Julie thought to have her panties flapping in the wind drying for all the world to see, after all she wore less than that when working. Shoving herself off the couch Julie rubbed at her face to get the sleep out of her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower and throwing her clothes on Julie ran out to the back porch, "Gracie girl where are you? Come on we have to go help Jason get ready."

"Coming Julie," Gracie ran to her sister, Larry trailing behind her. Her blonde curls were pulled back in a messy braid, that made Julie laugh, "What?"

"Come on let's fix your hair before we go," fifteen minutes later Julie and Grace were pulling up in front of Jason's parent's house. Maneuvering around the cars parked out front, Julie tugged Gracie around to the backyard. She plastered a smile on her face at seeing Jason with his mother, "Hello Mrs. Street, Jason."

Julie ignored the slightly cold look Mrs. Street gave her instead choosing to give Jason a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise but he couldn't hide the pleasure the action gave him, "Hey Julie."

"Gracie why don't you go play with Ryder," Jason suggested after giving the little girl a hug, "He's over there trying not to look like he is eyeing his presents."

All three adults watched the little girl run over to the dark haired little boy. Mrs. Street smiled at her and Jason before walking back into the house. Julie resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the older woman, instead she turned to Jason, "I came to offer my service's with party decorations."

"Great, you can start by putting the banner up," Julie saluted sharply before turning to go get the step ladder while Jason went to help his mother in the house with the food.

Setting out the ladder Julie climbed up straining to reach the top of the lattice work that covered the patio. Her balance wavered on the lopsided stepping stool; a small shriek escaped her lips as she tipped backwards. Just as quickly as the feeling of falling settled in her it was gone, strong hands encircled her waist holding her in place.

"Don't worry, I've got you," a deep calm voice washed over her reassuring her. Hands still stretched up she tacked the banner in place. The hands stayed in place till she stepped down, turning around she gave a shaky smile to her savior. Tim Riggins towered over her, his eyes practically drinking her in, "Hello there little Taylor."

Julie felt her palms begin to sweat at the look he was giving her, "Thanks."

"No problem," Tim took a step forward his arm stretching out, hand running along her side as he moved. Julie's breath caught as his fingers ran along the exposed skin of her side. Eyes staying on his face she felt ever second of the touch, and then it was over and he was swinging the step stool from behind her and walking down to deftly hang the other end of the banner.

By the time Julie recovered Tim was walking in to put the ladder up and party guests were arriving. Julie shook her head and walked over to help Herc's girlfriend Melissa unload herself of presents and a squalling thirteen month year old. Bouncing the baby on her hip Julie and Melissa stood to the side as the kids ran around with water-guns screaming there heads off.

"Here let me take him in so that I can change him," Melissa said reaching for her son, a son that she and Herc had tried for three years for before resorting to invitro fertilization. It seemed as if all it took was a first pregnancy before, because Melissa was eight months pregnant with their second child and they hadn't visited the doctor for anything but prenatal supplements.

Julie gave her a sympathetic look, "How about I change the little guy while you take a load off and enjoy a nice cold glass of tea?"

Melissa smiled before walking over to sit down in the shade. Julie walked into the house the squirming toddler yanking at her hair as she went. Pulling her hair deftly out of his grasp she grabbed his diaper bag and walked into Jason's old bedroom. Laying the little boy on the bed she changed him quickly, talking nonsense to him the entire time. The baby laughed up at her, his brown curls fanning out around his head as he kicked up at her.

"You're not going to grow up and be a jerk like your old man are you Davie?" Julie tossed the dirty diaper in the trashcan by the bed before fastening the buttons on his jumper and lifting him up. Settling him against her she cuddled him for a moment just breathing in his scent that was all baby. Little Davie jerked back from her, making Julie smile before walking back to the party, "Come on little guy, let's go see if we can sneak a popsicle."

* * *

Tim sat down next to Jason at the patio table, "Some party, get us a keger and we will have a party like back in the day."

Jason smiled his eyes on his son as he ran around the backyard in a mock shoot out with the other kids. Taking another sip of his drink he nodded to his old friend, "Can you believe that he is five?"

Tim smiled a perspiring glass of lemonade in his hand, "He looks just like you."

Jason beamed with pride, as Ryder nailed an older boy in the middle before diving behind his grandmother's azalea's, "He's smarter than I ever was that's for sure. You look good Tim…happy even."

Tim laughed leaning back in his seat he stretched his legs out, "I guess I am. Business is good, my cousin Brandon is even more of a hard ass than coach ever was."

Herc snorted, "Feel right at home don't you?"

Tim smiled, "His wife's cooking makes up for it. What about you? Saw Melissa is about ready to pop?"

"What can I say? She can't keep her hands off me," Herc laughed sending his girlfriend in question a suggestive leer. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of her chair, "I think maybe it would be better for you if you kept quiet."

Herc blushed causing Jason and Tim to laugh as he wheeled after his girlfriend leaving the two friends alone. Tim leaned forward resting his forearms on the wrought iron table, "Ever think that we would be here ten years ago?"

Jason shook his head his eyes thoughtful, "I would have thought ten years ago that you would be living like a bum at my house while I worked. I have to admit I wouldn't change a thing though, if I had to do things different."

Tim nodded watching as his friend stared out at the lawn where Ryder was climbing on his swing set. His own eyes going to a petite blonde setting a very active toddler in a playpen on the far side of the patio, "There are a few things that I would like to change."

"I have to say I was surprised when instead of a present in the mail you showed up on the porch," Jason admitted, "Seems to take an act of God to get you back here."

Tim snorted, "My brother getting married is an act of God. I guess I have just been to busy to think about it."

Tim followed Julie with his eyes, he should tell her he thought. He should but he couldn't, he couldn't face her yet. He Tim Riggins was a coward. Instead he dodged the bullet and turned to his friend, "Tell me why Julie Taylor is working at the Landing Strip."

Jason paled his entire body stiffening, "How did you know about that?"

Tim raised an eyebrow and chose the suitable way out by ignoring the question. Somehow he sensed that his best friend would not appreciate hearing about how Tim had watched her dance half naked and gotten a hard on that had taken ten minutes of thinking about football. He had been so frustrated that he had almost resorted to jerking off to get rid of his problem, but since he hadn't had to resort to that since he was fourteen he just walked it off. Now sitting in the back yard of his best friend watching her help herd the kids around the back yard in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he felt lust swimming at the corners of his mind. He knew that getting her fired was probably not going to get her in the mood, but Tim couldn't stomach the idea of Coach Taylor's daughter stripping for strangers. Though the idea of her stripping for him had crossed his mind once or twice since last night.

"She refuses to take my help," Jason muttered, drawing Tim out of his slow undressing of Julie with his mind. The way Jason was looking at the blonde made Tim nervous, frowning he waited for Jason to explain. Jason smiled at him, "I've been helping her out with Gracie every now and then, but other than that she is as stubborn as her father. She is beautiful isn't she?"

Tim nodded though he made sure to keep his expression, "I think I'll go check on the kids they've been quiet for a while."

Jason nodded starting to follow his friend till his father way laid him with a question, Tim ducked around the corner of the house where the children had ducked around a few minutes before. Julie must have had the same idea because she followed him a second later not having seen him leave the patio. She blushed when she caught sight of him leaning against the garage watching the kids running through the parked cars shooting each other with water. Tim waited for her to come closer his thumbs hooked in his pockets, "I don't bite."

Julie squared her shoulders and stepped forward all grace and tan skin, "I imagine only if the lady asks would you do that."

Tim snickered, shrugging his shoulders he turned away from her to look at the kids. Grace and Ryder had teamed up to take on three older boys, hiding in the back of Tim's truck they were waiting for their prey to come into range. Tilting his head to the small girl he smiled, "She's quite a handful."

"She is going to be hell when she discovers boys as more than just friends," Julie whispered a hint of worry in her voice, "I just hope she isn't as bad as I was."

Tim turned to her, "You? The most I ever heard of you was Seven and that guy from the pool. Hiding some wild streak under all that blonde hair Taylor?"

Her blush deepened and Tim couldn't believe how much of a turn on that was to him. Shaking his head he frowned, she was off limits no matter how desirable he thought she was and for more than one just being Coach's daughter. Another good reason was his best friend making doe eyes at her for the better part of the party, and no way in hell was he going to be doing that to Street again. Determination gripped him as he thought about Coach, turning to face her, "I need your help."

Julie cocked her head to the side, curiosity making her blush lessen but not by much, "With what?"

"My cousin Brandon and I have construction business," Tim blurted out his tongue loose all of a sudden, "Neither one of us is very good at maintaining the books and paper work. You won't believe all the times we have had to rush a permit or make a last minute payment because the paper work hasn't been filed away properly."

Pursing her lips she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "And this has what to do with me?"

"I want you to come work for me," his voice was so low that he didn't think that she heard him at first so he opened his mouth to repeat himself, "I wan-."

"I heard you," Julie rushed folding her hands under her breasts she leaned back away from him, "What makes you think that I would work for you? Or that I even need a job?"

"You call what you were doing last night a job?" His brow furrowing in disbelief, "If your father knew what you were doing-."

"Well he's not here is he?" Julie snapped her arms dropping and hands balling into fists, "I saw the way you looked at me, and if you think that I will be your own personal whore then you can get that out of your head."

Tim stepped forward into her space, his eyes roving over her modestly dressed body, "Believe me I don't have to hire a woman to get laid. But if you are offering…"

"I'm not," Julie hissed her cheeks red and entire body rigged, "There is no way in hell I would become another notch on your bedpost Riggins."

Tim grunted, his eyes locking on hers and clearing of lust so that he was once again the laid back man of a few moments ago, "Listen Coach helped me out when everyone else gave me up for a lost cause. He isn't here to let me payback-."

"So what I get your charity," Julie snapped her eyes still blazing, "I don't need any charity, especially from you."

She turned to walk away her steps short and angry, whirling she stalked back to him. Her mouth open to tell him something when he cut her off, "The job is legitimate. Comes with health insurance, seventeen fifty an hour, housing, and a bonus at Christmas."

Julie raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious? Tim you hardly know me, and you're only doing this out of some weird sense of honor."

"I know what it's like to walk into the grocery store and get the cold shoulder from people," Tim angled forward so that she was forced back against the garage wall, "This job might be just something that you think will get you from week to week till you can get something better but there is a thing about jobs like that Taylor. You wind up getting stuck in them, and then you are going to wind up like Mindy. Do you want Gracie to grow up thinking her sister is dirt because that is what everyone is going to tell her."

Julie reared back from him hitting the wall, "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? What because you lived in my house for three lousy weeks? You think you know what my life is like? I am raising my sister, Tim. I didn't have that many options after my parents died I needed money and there is no way in hell you are going to make me feel ashamed for putting food on the table."

His eyes narrowed, "I am not offering you a free ride, I am expecting you to work. Just think about it."

He turned on his heel and walked back around the house, his anger at her outrage disappearing from his face the second he turned the corner and was faced with a concerned looking Jason, "Where have you been?"

"Just making sure your hellion of a son doesn't scratch my new truck," Tim joked on his way to the barbecue where Jason's dad and Herc were arguing about the best way to cook a burger.

* * *

"Julie thanks for helping," Julie smiled at Jason as he followed her to her truck. Helping Gracie climb in and get buckled Julie turned to face the tired looking man.

"You sure you don't want me to stay and help with the dishes," Julie offered a small smile on her face as he shook his head no, "Really I don't mind."

"You already helped with everything else, believe me when I say that there is nothing else you can help with," Jason leaned forward catching her hand in his and drawing her down, "Do I get a proper goodbye now?"

Julie flinched, looking around as if expecting his mother to come out and pull him back at any minute and tell her off. Jason frowned, pulling her down to his level he brushed her hair back from her face, "It's just you and me in this Julie. Just us."

She smiled before leaning forward and giving him a shy closed mouth kiss. Pulling back hurriedly she climbed into the truck. Jason scooted backwards a grin stretching his face, "That's a beginning."

* * *

"Hey Mindy," Julie called out as she walked into the Landing Strip. Mindy looked up at her, already dressed in her outfit for the night calling out to the fast walking Julie, "LeeRoy wants to see you in his office."

Doing an about face Julie began walking back to the office. Knocking on the door she smiled at LeeRoy, "You wanted to see me?"

LeeRoy leaned back in his chair, his eyes moving frankly over Julie's body. He knew a good thing when he saw it, but the money that Tim Riggins threw his way and the veiled threat were enough to sway his thinking. Motioning for her to sit down LeeRoy folded his hands over his desk top, "I am going to have to let you go Taylor."

Julie stared at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about? If this about the other night when I got sick it won't be an everyday thing. I was just a little under the weather."

LeeRoy shook his head, reaching into his desk he pulled out an envelope, "It's that and other things. Let's just face it Taylor you aren't cut out for this. It's better for both of us if you just go now."

Julie stared at the envelope, "You're serious? Just like that."

"Just like that," LeeRoy countered tossing the envelope at her.

Julie caught it without a thought, staring at him she got to her feet and walked to the office door numbly. Hand on the handle she turned to him, whatever she was going to say though caught on her tongue and she just nodded before ducking out the door. Stuffing the envelope in her purse she glared at the closed door for a moment before walking out of the dim club just now opening for business. Stiffly she walked past beer bellied men who were already three sheets to the wind. Pushing open the doors she stepped out into the twilight, her lungs filling with fresh air she fought the tears lurking in her eyes. Climbing into her truck she started the truck, hands clinching around the steering wheel, "Damnit."

* * *

A.N.: So I was finally able to find some internet to update...but don't get to excited it will be a couple of weeks till I can update further. I want to say thanks to everyone who is still sticking out with me through the drought of updates. I also want to say I have no bloody clue where things are going but I won't be one to leave you hanging. And hopefully this is enough to keep you interested till the next chappie. Well love to you all!


End file.
